


counting stars

by antikytheras



Series: i made poor life choices and now i have to write genyatta everyday [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, noteworthy astronomical events, you can tell i started running out after a certain point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Genji likes to watch the stars.





	counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the [adam young x monstercat release](https://soundcloud.com/monstercat/didrick-ready-to-fly) (i recommend listening in a new tab if you haven't heard it yet) which is everything i never knew i wanted

 

 

 

 

 

_Once upon a time, a star fell to the Earth._

 

 

 

 

 

‘That’s Uranus.’

Zenyatta laughs. ‘No it’s not.’

‘It is,’ Genji insists, rolling over in the grass and splaying one metal arm against Zenyatta’s equally metal chest with a startlingly loud clang. He points with his other hand. ‘Look! That one.’

Zenyatta merely shifts to accommodate his new add-on. Genji fits perfectly against him when he curls against his chest. His metal faceplate lies discarded somewhere on the ground, forgotten.

Zenyatta knows that Uranus won’t be visible again for a long time, but he doesn’t bother to look up. After all, the sky looks so much prettier reflected in Genji’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

_The lonely star fell right into the arms of a cursed man._

In his excitement, Genji forgets that his master has no need for solar eclipse glasses. He snatches up two before the horde of would-be sungazers clears out another batch of glasses that an overwhelmed volunteer is giving out on behalf of their local science centre.

Ever the graceful gift receiver, Zenyatta puts them on his face.

Before Genji can even think to ask how he’s keeping them in place when he doesn’t have ears, Zenyatta casts his gaze upward.

‘I believe it’s starting.’

Genji looks up, but Zenyatta puts a hand on his arm and points at the pavement instead.

 

 

 

 

 

_His light shined so brightly that it lent the man the strength he needed to break the curse._

Zenyatta watches Genji inhale his popcorn.

Quietly, he asks, ‘Are you sure you’ll have enough left for the actual movie?’

Genji takes a while to chew and swallow his current mouthful of buttery goodness. When he finishes, he makes a deliberate show of putting up the armrest, then shoots him a cheeky grin. Zenyatta laughs and complies, resting his head on Genji’s shoulder.

‘If I fall asleep halfway, then I won’t have wasted the popcorn. Besides, we all know that everyone eats most of it during the ads anyway.’

Surprisingly, the one who ends up sleeping through _Interstellar_ isn’t Genji _._

_The man asked the star if this was all a dream._

 

 

 

 

 

Genji drags himself up the final stretch.

Zenyatta isn’t faring much better, even though he’s marginally less squishy than his human student. The air is thin, yes, but no thinner than the same air they’d breathed in the Shambali temple. Nepal feels like a lifetime ago, and Genji can _hear_ his master’s internal pressure system groaning as it revives rarely-used configurations long left to rust.

Their prize is the deserted mountain peak.

Zenyatta is all-too-willing to act as his tripod while he lines up the perfect shot, and cheers when he gets the super blue blood moon in full bloom.

_The star laughed and replied:_

 

 

 

 

 

‘This isn’t a dream.’

Genji looks so _excited_ when he turns to face his master. ‘We’re really going to space, master?’

‘Yes,’ Zenyatta promises, but tries to sound serious when he reminds him, ‘But this is still an exceedingly dangerous mission. We must discover what happened to the missing scientists, and the circumstances surrounding their disappearance are certainly very mysterious. My data has been backed up in our servers here on Earth, so if I should ever fall in battle, I order you to _run_.’

In the distance, Horizon Lunar Colony looms, a mere speck on the bright, full moon.

 

 

 

 

 

_‘If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.’_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_antikytheras)


End file.
